


The Beginning of Our Line

by Ravenmaster



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - no one cries over these two!!, First Dance, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Puppies falling in love, Pure teeth rotting fluff my dudes, Stand Alone, except happy tears maybe!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenmaster/pseuds/Ravenmaster
Summary: Steve Rogers had never been to a dance before.That was the first thing that this stranger told him, too. “You’ve never been at a dance before,” he pointed out, grinning, with a hand extended to him. “Come on, I’ll show you.”





	The Beginning of Our Line

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure about 50% of this was written when I was drunk, but I woke up and saw the document and realized that drunk me is a better author than sober me, so I guess that's a revelation. I hope you enjoy this, please leave a comment if you do!! I love hearing from you guys!

Steve Rogers had never been to a dance before.

That was the first thing that this stranger told him, too. “You’ve never been at a dance before,” he pointed out, grinning, with a hand extended to him. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

Hesitantly, Steve took it. Okay, so he’d never expected his first real dance to be with a guy, but it was 2018, he wasn’t going to complain. It just felt a little bit odd that this guy was a stranger. A very handsome stranger, some distant part of him remarked, but that was something to dwell on at a later time.

“Jeez, you’re stiffer than a steel fucking rod,” the guy commented, as he pulled Steve towards the dancefloor. The stitches of Steve’s suit weren’t completely up for the task, but then again, they were up to no task; it was the same suit he’d intended to wear to prom when he was eighteen, before he got pneumonia right then, but that was sixty pounds and almost a full foot ago, and he desperately needed an upgrade.

In all honesty, he probably looked like an idiot, with his too short trousers and his awkward sleeves, but the stranger didn’t seem to care. It was the Christmas gala, and dances were to be had, regardless of how ridiculous his suit looked.

Honestly, it would’ve helped a lot with the awkwardness if this guy hadn’t been this good looking.

“What’s your name?” he asked, and he flashed Steve a smile that probably would’ve been dazzling, if Steve hadn’t suddenly been very interested in the ceiling. The stranger had his hands on his waist.

Steve liked it.

Oh God, Steve liked it.

“It’s Steven, but everyone calls me Steve,” he replied, just a beat too late, and the stranger’s smile morphed into a grin.

“Well, hello, ‘Steven but everyone calls me Steve’. I’m Bucky.”

“There’s no way that’s your real name,” Steve immediately challenged, but Bucky just raised an eyebrow.

“What, are you calling me a liar?”

A small smile appeared on Steve’s lips. “I ain’t calling you a truther.”

Bucky laughed. It was an honest laugh, a nice one, one that Steve could hear forever, even over the loud speakers. “I like you, Steve. Even if you can’t dance.”

That brought the attention right back to Steve’s awkwardly shuffling feet, and he tried not to turn bright red. He failed. Stupid Irish complexion. “Thought you were gonna show me, jerk.”

Bucky laughed, then winked at him. “Oh, watch me, punk.”

And Steve did watch him, as he stepped back and _danced_ , to some pop song Steve didn’t even know, but the beat was slow, and Bucky was moving his hips in ways that would’ve made his childhood priest shriek if he’d seen it. Steve felt pretty close to screaming too, if that hadn’t been even weirder than the extreme staring he was doing right now. 

Bucky somehow made dancing not awkward, but _really really hot._

It was a minute, maybe two, of Steve openly gaping before Bucky danced back to him, all core movement and teasing smiles, and promptly pressed his lips to Steve’s cheek. “Gotta pick your jaw up from the floor there, Stevie.”

The whole room suddenly felt incredibly warm, and even though it was too dark to see people properly, Steve was wholly convinced that everyone was staring at them. “You just kissed me.”

“I’m a little drunk and I’ve been waiting for you forever,” Bucky simply said, like that explained everything. “But if that went too far, just tell me, and I’ll back off.”

Steve’s brain and tongue tripped over each other and both crashed somewhere against a metaphorical tree. “What?”

Bucky blinked a few times at him. His eyes looked lovely. Steve was starting to panic a bit with how lovely they were.

God, were dances always like this? This intense? He wouldn’t have survived his prom back then, in that case, his lungs were way worse back then.

“What?” Bucky bounced right back at him. “Not, like, _super_ drunk, I just had like three shots and I’m a little -”

But Steve sputtered a little. “You’ve been waiting for me?”

That seemed to turn the tables a little, at least to a point where it was now Bucky who refused to meet his eyes. He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and laughed a little. “I guess that sounds creepy, huh?”

Steve had no idea if it was, he just knew that he was _dying_ to hear the reasoning behind it.

“It’s just… this ridiculously handsome guy, trying to make himself small in a corner with a ridiculously ill-fitting suit on, and paint stains on his hand, looking like he wants to die, that’s already a pretty solid gift, right?”

Steve found that debatable. Bucky was smiling at him now, though, so he just smiled back.

“And then you said your name was Steve, and now I’m about ninety percent sure that you’re the Steve that got in a fight with Brock Rumlow when he slutshamed the girls in his dorm, and that’s the single best thing that happened this semester, and you look sweet when you blush like that, y’know?”

Steve’s burning cheeks didn’t feel sweet, so he just lightly punched Bucky’s shoulder. He, in return, lightly punched his, then winked, and kissed his goddamn shoulder.

“Gotta kiss it better,” he explained. “Now you do me.”

“You really are drunk,” Steve said, but he leaned in anyway. Without any idea where to put his hands, he just went with ‘appropriately mid-back’ as he reeled Bucky in, pulse racing, palms sweaty, and kissed the part of his shoulder that wasn’t covered up by his tank top.

“Hmm,” replied Bucky. “You nervous?”

Steve kept his face ducked away in the crook of Bucky’s neck, because this fumbling felt awkward enough without the blush on display. “Maybe a little.”

Warm fingers ran through his carefully gelled hair. “Why?”

Steve swallowed. “I like you.”

He could hear Bucky take a deep, somewhat shuddering breath. “You’re so cute, I could literally eat you out.”

Steve frowned a little, with a little smile, as he nuzzled against the side of Bucky’s neck. “Up, Buck. ‘Eat you up’.”

“I said what I said,” Bucky simply replied. “Just for the record, I like you too.”

Steve’s little smile turned into a full-on grin, and in a moment of inspiration (and being a quick study) he kissed Bucky’s cheek. His stubble tickled. Steve loved it.

“Yeah, I think we could be great friends,” Bucky went on.

Steve’s stomach plummeted, and he stepped back. “Oh.”

Bucky kept a straight face for two seconds before he started laughing, loudly, his voice a little bit rough as he spoke. “Oh, you should’ve seen your face! Steve, Stevie, if it were up to me I’d take you back to my apartment right now, get you out of that poor suit before it rips, and kiss you everywhere from head to toe, okay?” He pulled Steve back by his waist, so he could kiss his jaw. Steve didn’t even care about the full display blush anymore. With that image, spoken in that voice, there were other things to worry about. “But I promised you a dance, so let’s dance, huh, Steve?”

So they did dance, shuffling off-rhythm from side to side, with Steve slowly growing bold enough to kiss and nibble parts of Bucky’s neck that made his breath hitch, and Bucky, eventually, kissing him properly.

It was soft, just lips against lips, until Bucky pulled back a little and kissed him again, and again, waiting patiently for Steve to catch up and follow his rhythm. Slow, dragging kisses that made Steve’s stomach flip and his head spin - that even made him whimper a little when Bucky caught his bottom lip between his teeth and suckled a bit. 

“You kiss as good as you look, doll,” Bucky drawled, as he pulled back just enough for Steve to catch his breath again. “Could do that all night.”

Steve was pretty sure he’d die if he did that all night. But what a sweet death that’d be.

“Hey, look. That thing I said about taking your suit off and kissing you everywhere? I definitely meant that, but I got a gut feeling you don’t play that way, do you?”

Steve, well aware that at his current age of twenty-two, had just had his first kiss that wasn’t platonic at a Christmas gala, shook his head. “Not really, no.”

“Hmm.” Bucky took Steve’s hand, and laced their fingers together, as he gently leaned his forehead against Steve’s. “So how about a different offer, then? And I _swear_ I’m not just saying this to get into your pants, okay? Would ya let me take you out on a date tomorrow? A real one?”

Steve’s mouth ran a little dry, and his face was burning. “You’re talking the way you’d talk to a gal, Buck.”

Bucky just shrugged, and kissed the tip of his nose. “You’re the prettiest belle of the ball, what can I say. Just gimme a yes or no, Steven. And be honest, I’m a big boy, I can handle a no.”

 _I bet you’re a big boy, yeah_ , Steve found himself thinking, before shutting down that thought like a flytrap around a bug. Bucky was ruining him, clearly. “Why d’you wanna date me?”

“Let’s see.” Bucky kissed Steve’s neck, and oh, he could see why Bucky had liked that so much. “Because I love myself a boy with strong morals, and you’re ridiculously attractive, and I…” He fell a little bit quiet. “You believe in fate, Stevie?”

Steve’s stomach flipped again, and he curled his fingers firmly in Bucky’s long hair. “How do you mean?”

“I mean, that when you came in with little Ms. English, I saw you smile at her, and I thought to myself - ‘damn, if I could see that smile directed at me for the rest of my days, I’d definitely live the happiest life.” He kissed a spot behind Steve’s ear that made his knees a little weak. “Don’t know how to explain it. Just saw you and thought ‘bam, yeah, he’s it’, and I wanna see where that goes.”

Steve was pretty sure that if he’d been alone right now to process this all, he’d weep from the intensity of it. But he wasn’t alone, and there was no time to process it, just to barrel through with it. “Anyone ever told you you’re a damn good sweet talker?” He laughed a little, but it came out mostly as a whimper. “You didn’t even know me half an hour ago.”

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed against his skin, before slowly pulling back to look Steve in the eye. “But I’d like to. The way I see it, this could be the beginning or our line, Stevie, and I wanna be there ‘til the end of it.”

Steve looked back, and right then, Bucky was all that mattered. “Yes.”

Bucky had a broad smile growing on his face. “Yes? Tomorrow?”

Steve Rogers had never been to a dance before, but he was pretty sure that no dance in the future was going to be as great as this one. 

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then Bucky took Steve out on three romantic dates with strolls through the park and handholding and gentle kisses and rubbing noses softly against cheeks before he finally gets to strip the boy and eat his ass 'til he cries happy tears aND THE UNIVERSE STAYS INTACT
> 
> All comments and kudos are very treasured by me I love you have a great month <3


End file.
